Streets of Raccoon
by albertvvesker
Summary: Billy Sanders, Chris's friend that works for umbrella, gets in over his head.


Resident Evil  
  
Streets Of raccoon City  
  
Prologue  
  
Becky and Priscilla McGee were playing casually out in the street. "Hi girls, what are you guys up to?" Jill asked with a smile on her face.  
  
For once in her life she felt like she fit in with the neighborhood. "Just jump-roping. You wanna play?" asked Priscilla intently.  
  
"I don't have time right now, but I'll be home all day next Saturday if you want me to play then."  
  
"Well, ok, see you later," the girls said at the same time. They sounded disappointed.  
  
As Jill walked away she could faintly hear the girls' soft voices singing a jump-rope tune that she didn't recognize.  
  
Wouldn't you know it, an ex-thief turned law enforcer. Well at least I know I can protect those girls if they are in trouble. The best part is…  
  
The sound of screeching tires filled the air. WHOA. The front bumber of a Ford pickup stopped about about an inch from her knee. She had drifted out to the middle of the street during her daydreaming.  
  
"Hey watch where your going lady," the man yelled, "This isn't a sidewalk you know."  
  
"Where are you in a hurry to," Jill demanded.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" The man asked quizzically, "The whole Thompson family was murdered while they were campin' in the woods last night. I'm leavin' town to live in a safer place, Michigan's the place to be… Oh and by the way do you know how they were murdered? They were eaten alive!"  
  
"Was it an animal that killed them?"  
  
"Nope, there were human bite marks."  
  
Great, I get here just in time for dinner. It would be a lot better if I weren't the dinner.  
  
"OK, thanks, I guess," Jill said nervously.  
  
The man sped off without saying another word.  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Billy Sanders' first day on the job and his hopes are high. Umbrella, the multi-billion dollar pharmaceutical company, had recently hired him. The pay was good, the benefits were good, and the working conditions were great. The only questionable part of the job had to do with a question in the interview. The interviewer had asked, "Can you keep a secret?" Of course he had answered yes to make sure he got the job.  
  
Why did they ask that question? Why did they ask that question?  
  
The question raced through his mind about a million times before he came to the only logical explanation.  
  
It must be a precaution so that exclusive formulas won't be shown to other pharmaceutical companies. Yeah that's it, just a precaution.  
  
"Hey Chris," Billy said, " what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing, just lying around the house, you?" Chris asked lazily.  
  
"I'm just getting ready for my first day of work at Umbrella."  
  
"Congratulations on getting the job… Oh guess what just showed up on the news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was a murder in Raccoon."  
  
"Really, who got it?"  
  
"The whole Thompson family, two children and two adults. Oh and can you guess how they were murdered?"  
  
"Um… shot, stabbed, burnt?"  
  
"Not even close… They were eaten alive while they were sleeping."  
  
"Oh gross, do they know who did it?"  
  
"They think it's a cannibalistic cult out in the woods near to the old Spencer estate."  
  
"Well I hope they catch em', I gotta go, don't want to be late to work on the first day. Bye."  
  
"See yah."  
  
Click. That conversation was over and Billy headed out the door. The car smelled like coconuts from the air freshener he just bought a week ago. He pulled out and onto the road; traffic wasn't to bad this early in the morning but by 8 o'clock the roads were swarming with drivers, the idiotic and sensible ones. Billy wasn't a sensible one, never was and, in his view, never will be.  
  
Billy stared at the building, it was huge but it never seemed this big before. He had butterflies in his stomach waiting outside. Walking always seemed to calm him. I'll just take a walk and go in while I'm going by the door.  
  
Why did it have to be so hard? He casually walked inside and went to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, uh, my name is, umm, Billy Sanders. I just got a job here can you tell me where I need to go." The woman looked pleased when he said ma'am.  
  
"Billy Sanders," she said searching on the computer, "Ah, there you are, go to room b1-8."  
  
"Where exactly is that?" Billy said, sound lost.  
  
"Well think for a sec, 'b' what could that stand for? Maybe basement! And 1, hmm, maybe I means basement 1! 8 could mean room 8! Wow now that wasn't so hard was it?" The receptionist said, sarcasm on every word.  
  
"Thank you." Not exactly something to say to someone who just made you feel like a slug having salt poured on him.  
  
He headed over to the elevator and pushed the button. It automatically pinged open. As he stepped inside the corny music invaded his ears and he made a twisted face. The controls were a bit confusing but he finally figured out that "bsmnt" meant basement. After that, he had to press 1 on the controls. The complexity reminded him of the Wonkavator in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. Finally he was in b1-8. The place was the most immaculate lab he had ever seen. Crystal test tubes, Beakers and cylinders lined the left shelves while concoctions colored green, yellow, and blue lined the right shelves. The desk in front of him, his desk, he reminded himself, was clear except for a small briefing. He picked it up and read it:  
  
Information and Regulations for Billy Sanders:  
  
Everything you need should be in this lab. You are not to venture to the lower levels of the facility.  
  
Lunch break is from 11:30-1:00.  
  
Your objectives will be on a briefing like this every morning.  
  
Today's objective: Test cancer cells for reaction with hydrogen peroxide.  
  
Clean lab after studies.  
  
The list of demands weren't too hard to abide by. It could definitely be worse… Any way let's get to work. Billy started scanning the shelf. Liquid oxygen, dry ice, double diluted ionic alcohol, but no peroxide.  
  
I know what the rules say but if I just go down to basement 2 and ask if they have any HP it shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Billy got in the "wonkavator" and pressed b-2. The elevator crept down with a mechanical hum. Finally it stopped and the door opened. Just as he was about to step out he heard the most horrifying scream he had ever heard. It sounded low and gurgling and high shrieking at the same time. The sound was like a falcon's cry and a bear's growl all at once. That was all the reason he needed to book it out of there.  
  
He went upstairs this time and asked. They said there was some in the storage closet. The janitor took him up, unlocked the door and came out with a fresh bottle. As the door was about to close he saw an odd shaped vile that was labeled: TV- Caution- Handle with extreme care! It had a metallic red liquid in it.  
  
Although he was puzzled with the vile he had to get his work done if he wanted to get paid. He flipped the light switch on the microscope and added the cancer cells. Then held his breathe and added the peroxide… and nothing happened. Billy let out an enormous breath. What do I do now? He started looking at the concoctions on the shelf. I could try mixing the peroxide with one of those. He grabbed a green one and poured it in a test tube. Then added the peroxide. The new concoction started to fizz and then bubbled over. A bit hit his hand and Billy cried out in pain. It was very, very hot, hot enough that it burnt through a couple layers of his skin. He rushed over to the sink and dumped it while simultaneously running cool water over the burn. Luckily there was a first aid kit to treat and bandage his burn. He tried the other concoctions but none of them worked either. Then he suddenly remembered the vile in the closet. Maybe that would work, just maybe.  
  
He traveled in the elevator once again to the 1st floor. The lobby was empty except for the receptionist… and the janitor's keys lying on the floor. How lucky am I? He picked them up and ran to the storage closet taking the steps two at a time. Once he was at the door it didn't take him long to find the right key. He burst through the door and found the vile. There was more than one so he took two of the 24-pack case. Billy stuffed them in his pocket locked the door and headed down.  
  
Once back in the lab he put on a gas mask and rubber glove because the stuff seemed toxic. Billy found some plastic wrap and used some pieces of wood from a crate to make a frame. Once the frame was stapled together he wrapped all of the sides but one with the clear wrap. Then Billy put in a vile of the "TV", a test tube, the peroxide, and the microscope. He wrapped the remaining side and stapled down the loose ends. Billy pushed his hands in to the plastic until he broke through and then glued the plastic to the rubber gloves. There, he had his makeshift testing facility. Now he didn't have to worry about any toxins getting to him but he still wore the mask just to be sure.  
  
Billy wrapped his hand around the vile, screwed of the lid, and poured it in the test tube. Then he added the peroxide, nothing bubbled over, and that was a plus. Now the moment of truth, he poured it on the cancer cells, and looked through the microscope… It worked! The cancer cells literally deteriorated. No wonder they kept this stuff locked up. Hold on. Something just happened. The cancer cells were dead but the skin cells they were on started deteriorating also, the nerves shriveled up and died.  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 


End file.
